To Love A Vampire Redone
by Skavnema
Summary: There is nothing normal about Sky. She's albino and cries tears of blood. However, when a mysterious woman approaches her and gives her a chance to be something great, she jumps on it! What she never expected to find there was the man from her dreams!
1. Chapter 1

I'm so sorry that it took a few extra days! I was surprisingly busy after doing almost nothing at all for a long time! Here's the begining to the newest version of To Love a Vampire. I'm working on a coverart and when it's up, I'll link it. Please forgive my extreme absence!

* * *

Secluded in the final class of the day, Sky stared outside through the wide glass of the classroom. _Study hall- is there even a point?_ Sky wondered, glancing at the clock before looking down at her desk where her hand was moving almost on its own, doodling a familiar face. She smiled, then set the pen down, folding her arms on her desk before laying her head down, staring once more outside.

Outside was a bright day- the sun was shining almost blindingly, the trees shaking with the force of the wind. Sky's blood red lips lifted up in amusement as a bird tried to navigate though the wind, only to cling to the nearest wire. She pushed her snow-white hair away from her face as kids around her started shuffling around, putting their belongings into backpacks and purses. Starting to do the same, she turned to grab her bag just as a spitball flew at her, landing just below her eye.

As students who had saw started to laugh, the teacher gave them a dirty look. "What's so funny?" He demanded, standing up as Sky brushed the spit-wad off her face. Everyone went quiet under the glare of the male teacher. Finally, the bell rang and the students dashed out, leaving Sky alone with the teacher.

"Are you alright?" She looked up.

"I'm okay, Mr. Duglass." The albino smiled at him slightly as she stuffed what was going home with her into her backpack- no homework as it was already all finished.

"You shouldn't let them pick on you." He folded his arms. He wasn't the only teachers in the school that would have turned a blind eye to any violence that came from her. All the ones that knew her and actually took time out of their days to talk to her were tired and frustrated with the students that would not leave her alone. What had she ever done to them, after all?

"I don't need any jocks trying to throw punches at me- among other things." Sky laughed a little and slung her bag over her shoulder and turned to go. "See you tomorrow, Mr. Duglass." The teacher sighed, but gave her a nod.

"Have a nice day, Sky." The girl went to her locker, disposed of her homework and books and pushed past the large crowd of student blocking her way out of the building. A few girls giggled as they saw her- none of them fond of the albino who wore thick eyeliner and red lipstick that made it look like she had just got done drinking blood. Sky sneered at them, and they screeched, diving into the protective hold of their jock boyfriends who glared darkly at her.

"Get the hell outta here, Freak!" One snapped. Sky rolled her eyes.

"Where do you think I'm going, Meat Head?" A vain popped in his neck and he reached out to grab her, but she slid between a group of band kids and dove out the door, her backpack held safely away from any cruel hands. Sinclair High school was a horrible place with horrible school colors and a uniform- the skirts were purple and the tops were a too deep shade of brown that made the colors clash horribly- who had even thought that purple and brown worked together anyway?

Sky walked home alone, like every day for almost the past four years. She hesitated in her steps briefly as she thought about visiting the graveyard.

"I haven't seen them in a while…" She muttered, turning towards the city's graveyard. The wind picked and pushed at her in her uniform, causing the teen to shiver and wrap her thin arms around herself. She hurried, hoping to visit the graves of the people most important to her and getting home before becoming sick. Glancing ahead of herself, she saw an old woman crossing the street, ignorant of the car speeding around the corner.

"Look out!" Sky screamed, dashing forward as the breaks of the car screeched. Sky managed to pull the woman out of the way before the car could hit her. Honking and yelling profane things, the driver sped away.

"How horrible!" Sky snarled, trying to catch the license number.

"Oh, thank you, Child." The old woman smiled, looking unbothered by the fact that she had almost been hit by a car.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" Sky looked at the woman worriedly, ignoring the car that honked behind them.

"Fine, fine. Yourself?" Sky helped the elderly woman to her feet, moving to grab her backpack from the sidewalk.

"I'm okay." She called, picking up her property. Turning around, the teen was startled to find the old woman right behind her.

"Are you sure?" The woman reached up and tapped Sky's face a few times. "You seem rather sad." Sky moved her head away from the woman's hand.

"I'm fine." She stepped back, hitching her pack over her shoulder once more. "Please watch out for cars, ma'am." The albino turned around and started to walk away with vigor. This woman gave her the chills and she wanted very much to run screaming from her. However, Sky could hear the woman following her. Attempting to cut through the park, she picked up her pace.

There was no one around her, which was a little creepy. Normally there would be a lot of kids around with their parents. But now- nothing. The wind had driven everyone indoors. Such a harsh wind had never been felt in Sinclair New York- barely even in the state but just enough that it could be considered as one of their numerous towns. Just as Sky moved behind a set of trees, she felt a hand clam over her shoulder.

She screamed and whipped around, swinging her arm around. The fist was caught and twisted quickly, making Sky fall to her knees with a cry.

"That was rather rude." It was a woman in her thirties, at most, in the same style of dress that the old woman had been wearing. "And here I was only trying to help you."

"Let go!" The teen cried, struggling. The woman obliged, letting Sky fall flat on her face. "Who are you?" She asked with a groan, moving her arm forward to rub the shoulder.

"My name is Angie." The tone she used was almost haughty. "And I've come to help you." Sky resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the brunette woman.

"Yeah? Help me _how?" _Sky snorted.

"You and I both know that you're not happy with the way your life is now." Angie sounded amused. "Your father beats you, you're picked on constantly- what are you worth here?" She cooed, her venomous voice coated with pity and sugar. Sky frowned, throwing her shoulders back in an act of strength. Inside, she was shaking. How did this woman know this? What did she want with her?

"Come with me." Angie continued quickly, ignoring Sky's look of alarm. "Pack a bag and come with me. I can take you somewhere better then here." Her voice took on a persuasive note. "A place where you don't have to fear your father, where you're unknown by your peers- a fresh start to a dirty life. You can be someone finally- someone important. Isn't that what you want?" Angie could see the longing in the albino's eyes. The desire to have what she was offering. Eagerly, she continued.

"The place I will take you is full of wonder- much more advanced then Earth, yet primitive all in one. A place where someone like me can fit in perfectly."

"'Someone like you'?" Sky asked, frowning. Angie smiled and offered Sky her hand to help her up. Hesitantly, it was taken, only for the teen to yelp and fall back as the hand became scaly. Angie laughed a little.

"A shape shifter, I guess it would be put here. I was not born with this ability, however." As if being forced into a bad memory, the scale covered hand reached up to claw at its owners face. Sky managed to stand as Angie gave her a forced smile.

"If there are people like you…" Sky closed her eyes. "I'd… like to learn more." Now the smile was real.

"Then meet me at this address in one hour." The brunette eyed her as she handed the albino a card. "I'd change out of that… school getup if I were you." Sky glanced down at herself and blushed, her pale cheeks meeting the color of her lips. The school uniform was hideous, how anyone was able to turn it into something that looked even decent was an unknown factor in Sky's life.

"Right…" Sky examined the card briefly then looked up. "Where-" _Where is this?_ She had wanted to ask, however the only thing that could be seen of the older woman was her back as she disappeared into the trees. "Well, that was… odd." Once more her eyes were drawn to the card with blood red script before it was placed into her pocket. All thoughts of visiting the graveyard were forgotten as she all but ran back to the house, something she had never done before. Even with her mother, Sky had always taken the long way back because even if that was where she lived, it had _never_ been a home.

Never would it be.

Closing her eyes, she revisited what the woman had shown her and already it was hazy. It had just been a trick- a glove that Sky hadn't noticed until a moment after she grabbed it.

Opening her eyes, she frowned. But what if it wasn't fake? What if, for once, she wasn't being lied to? That made her pause in her hastened steps to look down, ignoring the weird looks from the one or two people that had come out of their homes for some reason or the other.

_If that… if that was real…_ It was almost impossible to _think_ the words. _Then why would she chose _me? Sky couldn't fathom that she had anything to offer to this woman, so why would she present her with a fantastic gift? The gift to be special and fit in somewhere?

"Impossible." Sky shook her head, but continued her jogging pace. It had to be a dream, like the one she had of the man a few days ago.

The remembrance of the dream caused a smile to light her face. It had seemed so real- the black haired man's warm and gentle embrace reminded her so much of Eric's… But it hadn't been Eric.

Sky made it back to the hell she lived in and stepped through the door carefully after glancing through the door to see her drunkard of a father passed out on the couch. She snorted quietly, seeing him hugging an almost empty bottle to his chest like it was his lover. Since her father was too much of an ass to any women he'd ever met, she didn't doubt that to him, the alcohol he consumed on a daily basis was as close to a lover as he'd get. With a cruel sneer, she tiptoed around him as silently as she could manage.

The second she was in her room she stripped of the horrid school clothes and sat down on the bed, examining her arms and legs in the pale yellow light. There were scattered scars, but the thin white lines were barely noticeable in her own pale skin.

"I need to get out more." She mused. "I look like the walking dead." Once more she dragged herself up after a look to the clock. Sky had just under a half hour to get to the destination. A part of her was screaming for her to stay put- a life of normalcy was better then going to where she could be killed, but was quickly crushed by the other that had the promise of true freedom and was keeping it in a vice-like grip.

Sky opened her closet and tugged out a large duffel bag from the bottom, placing it with a gentle ease on her bed. The lonely girl then went and plucked a red shirt from the nearest hanger and shoved her arms through, reaching inside the duffel bag to put a pair of too-large pants on. After being dressed fully- outfit including a black trench coat and a spiked collar- she threw the few items of value she could into the duffel bag, including a jewelry box and her journal before zipping the large thing up. Another glance at the clock- fifteen minutes.

With a swear, she started out of her room, barely able to dodge the wine bottle that was thrown at her head by an irate man.

"The hell you think you're goin'?" The snarled, standing up as he eyed the duffel bag. "Put that shit back in your closet, Bitch!"

"Go to hell you ass hat!" She screamed, dashing forward, hoping desperately to reach the door before he could get to her. With surprising agility for a man more then just drunk, he reached the door and slammed her against the wall by her neck. Gasping, she dropped the bag in favor of clawing at her neck, trying to breath.

"What did you just say to me?" He drew back his fist and cracked her across the face, letting her slump down. Sky reached up as blood slid down her face, touching the swelling cheek with a sob. "Get in your room and drop that shit!" The man made a movement to kick her, but she swung her fist around, hitting him in the worst spot at the right time. As he writhed in front of her, she saw a flash of silver in her mind, heard an almost gentle prodding to show him the same torment he had given her since she could remember.

Sky picked up her bag and ran, afraid of herself.

Plucking the card from her pocket, she looked at the address again, trying to remember where the street was. Taking a chance, she got her bike from the shed and peddled as fast as she could, trench coat placed carefully away from the tires.

By the time she found the place, she was ten minutes late. Out of breathe and careless, she ditched her bike in front of the building. From the look, it was an old warehouse with a door left ajar. She dashed inside.

"Angie?" She called, cautiously walking inside. Now she wasn't sure about this whole thing. She looked around inside; it was a lab. With a cringe at the harsh smells, she walked forward to look at things inside. On a table next to a strange machine, there were pictures of many people- children and adults- who looked slightly familiar to the black eyed girl. Sliding one image aside, she found a folder and flipped it open. On top was a picture of a woman with one red eye and silver hair. Frowning, she closed the folder again and looked at the name.

_Jenova._ That one single word sent shivers down her spine in an odd recognition. Where had she heard the name before? She knew she had heard it, but had no idea how.

"You're late." Angie slammed her hand down on the folder that Sky was looking out, making the younger woman jump.

"I-I'm sorry. I had a-"

"Run in with your father?" Angie tipped Sky's head to the side to examine the bruise on her face. "Hang on." Turning around, Angie walks to another table with vials of a green liquid and comes back, handing it to her.

"What is this?"

"A potion. Just drink it." Sky snorted.

"Right, right…" She pulled the cork and started to drink, almost spitting it back up. "Ew! It tastes like fish! I hate fish!"

"Just drink." Angie rolled her eyes with a chuckle. The teen obeyed, making faces. Slowly the bruise disappeared from her face, as it did, the tingling feeling stopped, making Sky touch her face in confusion. "It's gone." The girl blinked, stunned.

"Gone?" Sky dashed to the nearest shiny device, which happened to be a broken mirror. Looking ahead, at least thirty Sky's looked back at her, no trace of the bruise that she knew her father had left on either cheek. "It's gone…"

"That's what potions do." Angie shrugged and took a seat on one of the barstools in front of the many vials, motioning for the younger woman to do the same. Almost eagerly, she was obeyed.

"I need to inform you about a few things about the place you're going to." She motioned at the vials. "You will come across these everywhere you go. They are potions, elixirs, ethers… and there varying forms of each." Twenty minutes later, Sky's head was spinning as she tried to remember which vial contained which. _Why are there so many?!_ She mentally screamed.

"Why-"

"Shh!" Angie's gaze flicked to the door. Sky quietly followed the gaze. Seconds later, she could hear sirens.

"Shit! I left my bike outside!" Angie glared at her. "There's a room down the hall. Go in there." They both got off the stools like they were on fire. Angie threw the duffel bag at Sky and went to the door, awaiting the police. The albino was in the room, clinging to the bag. She'd tried to run away before; she didn't want to remember what happened when her father found her. Sky could hear sounds, though no words were defined and it seemed like her breathing was getting louder every second. Could they hear her? She held her breath. After what seemed like forever, Angie opened the door.

"Come on- we need to hurry now." Nodding dumbly, Sky followed her out; clinging to the bag like it was her source of life. Angie took her arm with harsh force.

"Hey!"

"Sit down." The brunette pushed the albino into a chair that resembled a dentist chair and snatched the bag, tossing it to the ground. As Sky was about to stand up, Angie whirled around and blew a powder into the younger's face. Eyes widening, Sky tried coughing it out, but with every breath, more and more of it got into her lungs and system. It wasn't long before she was out cold, still breathing in the harsh powder. Angie sneered and went to a drawer and opened it, examining the multiple things inside before picking up a syringe and another vial, marked _Earth's Squire_. The needle was stuck into Sky's heart, and even in her forced slumber, Sky jerked with the needle's impact, making a strangled gasp.

As she worked, Angie muttered things about what she was doing, as if Sky could hear. In response, Sky dreamed.

_This will make you stronger, this will unleash a beast…_

Sky groaned in her sleep as her body started to change, her already abnormal canine teeth sharpening slowly, as if possessed by whatever was being pushed into her body. Hours later, Angie left the girl alone to sleep. Tomorrow would be another long day for the shape shifter, though she truly cared little about the girl she was forcing a life changing event on. As she was sliding into sleep, Sky was waking up.

"Where…?" She yawned and forced herself out of the chair, almost falling over. Her legs shook like a newborn calf's as she reached down, grasping the duffel bag again. Taking a step, a few empty bottles of whatever Angie had been injecting into her systems scattered, rolling loudly away. Not even cringing, Sky made her way to where the potions and other various objects were at, grabbed one of them and downed it. Immediately, she felt better. Quickly, she placed every potion, elixir and ether into the duffel bag and opened up a drawer. There were more vials like what was on the ground.

Sky shied away from those and glanced around, rubbing her eyes. There was a closet nearby that looked like it might have something of interest. Not being one to sit idly when she was in trouble, she walked to it and opened it. She was surprised at the lack of security, but then again, there was little doubt that Angie thought she would sleep the whole night.

Inside were two odd shaped swords. At first, she wasn't going to take one. Never bring a knife to a gun fight, after all, but there was a loud rattle from outside and she snatched the first one up and turned, walking swiftly away from the door.

_**This way, child.**_

Sky looked around. There was no one there.

"Hello?" She asked quietly.

_**This way.**_ In response, somewhere on the machine, a glow started. Sky hesitantly stepped closer.

_Bad idea! Bad idea! Look what happened the last time I did something without thinking!_ But she didn't stop.

_**That's right… now into the middle of the portal…**_

"Portal?" Sky questioned, moving into the center with an almost hypnotized obedience.

_**This is a forced portal… holding two life streams together.**_

"What are life streams?" Sky clung to the bag and the weapon.

_**How planets survive, child. Earth and Gaia have been connected before. However, Earth is unsafe for you right now. You need to escape this woman.**_ The machine started to whirr loudly, light pooling beneath Sky's feet. As it was preparing, Angie came running out in sleep wear.

"Stop this instant! Get out of-" It was cut off by a scream as she stomped on one of the glass vials, sending shards into the bottom of her foot. Getting to her knees, Angie tried to get to the portal. "Foolish girl! Get out of there!"

It was too late, as she spoke the last words there was a bright flash- green and black colors swirling.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I'm sorry it took so long for the update! I hope you guys can forgive me. I added things to this because in the original one, things were left unexplained and were well rushed. I hope this explains more and if there are any questions, feel free to ask.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, if I did, there would be a remake already for the ps3. I DO own Sky, however.

* * *

Sky floated in place, hands clinging to the bag and the blade she held, though her arms themselves were limp under her. She stayed put as though suspended by invisible strings in her chest and hips. When she felt safe enough to open her eyes, she was amazed at what she saw. The albino was in an open place where light streaked in many places in many colors.

"What are they...?" She whispered, attempting to sit up, only to sink down as if in water. Looking down around herself, Sky found that she was flowing with a current of red, yellow, orange and black.

_"We're lifestreams, Kid."_ Sky's gaze flew up to the solid black bank to her left. Where there had been no one and nothing before, a man sat, feet in the mysterious stuff. _"The souls of the many different planets." _Cracking a grin, he offered her his hand to the girl. After tossing her bag up, she took it, confusion written on her features. As he hauled her out, mists clinging to her like water, she glanced around.

"You're not the one I heard before..." As Sky said this, he snorted, flicking his hair away from his golden eyes. His hair was strange- it was black and faded to red on the tips, as if it naturally was that way. The teen seriously doubted he could get a hold of hair dye in whatever place they were in. Folding his arms, he glared down the stream.

_"Yeah, that would be Gaia. She and her creatures don't understand boundaries."_ Sky turned her head to follow his gaze, an eyebrow cocked. However, as he continued to glare, she looked back at him. He was tan- a caramel color- and certainly very tall. He was dressed like any male on the street she could cross paths with on a daily basis; black jeans, red button-down shirt that wasn't buttoned fully, with a few piercings on his ears.

"So... who are you?" The man's eyes snapped back to hers and he laughed.

_"You seriously don't even have a guess?"_ He stuck his hands into his pockets and watched her. When Sky shook her head, he gave a grin. _"I'm Earth- nice to meet you."_ He reached out and offered his hand again, which she took and began to shake. She felt tiny under his hand.

"Sky." Forcing a smile, she was thrown off when he tossed his head back and laughed. "Did I do something funny?" She looked down at herself, frowning.

_"Kid, I can tell what's going on in that head of yours."_ Earth knocked gently on her skull, which earned his hand a slap from her. Instead of being angry, he laughed again.

"Then you know what I'm thinking." Sky looked at him expectantly.

_"I do,"_ He seemed to somber up. _"However, those are answers you have to find out on your own."_ Opening her mouth to fight that answer, Sky was hushed at the sound of a woman's laughter. Earth looked over, eyes narrowing again.

_"You've got a fighter on your hands."_ The woman said with a warm smile. She was different from Earth almost entirely. Her hair was blond and her eyes were a bright blue, the dress she wore a pale green. While Earth was tall, this woman was smaller then him. She carried herself like a princess, walking up to the two in a glide.

_"Gaia."_ He said in stiff recognition. He stood up as she got closer, offering Sky his hand to help her stand. She took it, and was pulled up almost violently and pushed behind him. _"I wish you would leave my creatures be."_ She glanced between them, and then bent down, taking her things into her hands.

_"She is not just your creature- not this one."_ The woman known as Gaia corrected him, standing finally just before them. _"And right now, there are too many dangers presented by your other creatures for her to be safe. I am only protecting both our interests."_ The man snarled as she reached forward to Sky, pushing the albino back more.

_"That is not only your decision!"_ Earth snapped. Gaia's eyes narrowed now.

_"You are failing to protect her!"_ After those words, both glanced at Sky, then to each other. It was as though from that point, their conversation was made through small gestures and changes in gazes. Finally, Earth snorted, turning his head away.

_"Fine!"_ Turning, he looked at Sky, hard. _"You will be under Gaia's care until further notice."_ She could tell he was unhappy about it.

"What's-" Once more, she was cut off.

_"Come along child__**."**_ Gaia reached around and took the girl's wrist- the one holding the duffel bag. Before they could get far, Earth took her other wrist. Raising a brow, Sky turned to him again.

_"Here."_ He reached up and took off one of his earrings. _"Remember where you were born. Remember where you are from. Even if they did not appreciate you there, I do."_ He held the golden object out to her. She shifted, putting the blade under her arm and took the earring. He looked at her expectantly, and she set her duffel bag down long enough to put it into her only cartilage piercing. Earth smiled softly.

"Thank you." Sky smiled back, picked up her bag and followed the waiting Gaia again.

_"You will remember none of this."_ Gaia warned her. _"If you do, it will be in dreams. I am afraid what my creature, Angie, did to you I cannot undo. The damage has been done and you will be left to suffer for it."_ Sky's eyes widened and she stopped.

"Suffer? What did she do to me?" She demanded, knuckles whitening. The other woman frowned.

_"She gave you a virus... of sorts. One that is already harbored inside you and only you now__**."**_ Sky stopped moving.

"What kind of virus?"

_"I cannot tell you."_ Gaia shook her head grimly. Sky grit her teeth but followed when she received a stern look. Neither noticed the drops of red that dropped from Sky's clothes. Earth, however, watched the two with satisfaction. Gaia might think she was clever, but Earth knew exactly what he was doing. When the other planet found out, she'd be furious, but that was her problem- not his! His golden eyes watched them until he could only see the light colors of Sky's hair and Gaia's dress, then sat back down, feet once more into his stream.

"_Good luck, Kid."_ He mused to himself.

Sky held her bag and blade to her chest once more as she followed the other female. They walked in silence, and they didn't go too far. Every time the albino looked back, Earth's red shirt was still brightly contrasted to the black ground he stood on. For some reason, that comforted her. Almost too soon, Gaia stopped in front of a pale stream of green, blue and silver.

"_This is me."_ Gaia informed her, turning to face the girl. Wispy tendrils of the lifestream floated up, wrapping around Sky's ankles like a warm embrace. She jerked away, eyes wide. "_Don't worry. I'm just taking you to the planet itself. Go ahead and step in."_ Gaia motioned with her head. _"It's alright, Child."_ Biting a red lip, Sky stepped forward, standing on the bank before sliding in, the whole time her things were clung tightly to her. The whips rose to greet her, enfolding her gently again. _"Don't be afraid."_

Suddenly, the whips jerked her under, forcing a gasp from her. Sky closed her eyes tightly as a feeling of nothingness came from under her. Braving a look down, she gave a eccoing scream- below her by over a hundred feet was the dark ground, the only thing keeping her up was the stream itself, glowing in the sky. Too quickly, it disappeared, the wisps sliding away as well.

Then, she fell.

She screamed as she pitched, seeing lights come on in once dark buildings. The thin air made it hard for her to catch her breath enough to even scream, and she quickly went silent in favor of breathing.

_Oh my, I think I woke someone up…_ She managed to choke out a giggle. She looked up, seeing one single wisp attached to her ankle, somehow slowing her fall just a little. She slammed against the ground and the world went dark.

Tifa and Vincent were sitting inside Seventh Heaven, talking over drinks, when they had heard the crash. It had been a while since they had seen each other face to face, and finally Tifa had decided to have everyone come for a drink. Since many of them needed to travel to get there, it was supposed to be tomorrow. Vincent had just arrived early.

"Wait here." Vincent commanded, drawing Cerberus from its place on his leg. Tifa nodded, but went to where she kept her gloves. The man slid out the door, looking around. From the few residential buildings on the street, people were coming out, looking for where the disturbance had come from. For now, Vincent ignored them in favor of finding the cause. He started to walk to his right, where there were no people and went into the alleyway.

Vincent could see something just behind the bar. There were a few broken pieces of cement flung around, and something pale fluttering over the ground. At first, he couldn't make it out from the lack of moon, then as he got closer, gun pointed, he realized that it was a girl, face tilted away from him. Getting closer, he could see blood seeping around her, staining her hair. Deciding that she was no harm, he holstered his gun and knelt down, pulling off his glove to check for a pulse.

She was alive, but only just. Vincent pulled her into his arms and quickly carried her into the bar. Held tightly to her chest was a duffel bag and a strange looking sword, even by his standards. As he approached the door, Tifa opened it, about to run outside. Seeing him, she stopped.

"Vincent?" The busty woman looked at him, then the girl in his arms.

"She needs help." The man walked past her as she held the door open. "She's bleeding badly." At those words, Tifa went back towards the back room.

"Put her in Cloud's room for now. I'll go see what I have." Vincent nodded and walked faster, going strait up the stairs.

"Vincent?" The man stopped momentarily to look down to the open doorway where Marlene was standing, rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Putting her," He nodded his head to the girl in his arms. "Into Cloud's room." He started walking gain.

"Oh!" Marlene dashed ahead of him and opened the door. Saying a quick thank you, he laid the girl down and put his glove back on. Tifa came up moments later, a hi-potion at hand.

"This is my last one- I need to run to the store for more." The last part was more mused to herself as she uncorked the vial. "Prop her up?"

Vincent slid an arm under her and made the teen sit up, her head resting against his shoulder. Tifa pressed a finger on the teen's chin, forcing her mouth to open. Immediately, the potion was being dumped into her mouth.

As the potion was poured into her mouth, the girl's eyes opened and she tried to move her mouth from the horrible taste. Marlene ended up holding her head steady so the white haired teen got the potion down. After a few pained whimpers, she seemed to relax, though she did not wake up.

"Vincent, will you stay here and watch for when if she wakes up? I'm going to go grab something to change her into. She may or may not still be bleeding, and we need to get the clothes off her. Especially that coat..." She looked at the black trench with distain. It was not something she thought the girl should be wearing- after all, the only people who wore anything like that anymore were crooked people. It never occurred to her that maybe the girl was not on the good side. Tifa left the room, going for her own. Marlene knelt by the girl and held her hand, watching her face carefully. She wondered if Denzel was still asleep, but didn't want to leave the older female alone. She discounted Vincent at being there, because wouldn't the girl feel better if a girl was in the room?

There was a groan from the bed and the girl pried her eyes open, though she was struggling to be conscious. "Where am I...?" Vincent and Marlene looked at her eyes. They were black, with a red rim. The cloaked man immediately was weary of her; though it was clear the child was not.

"Seventh Heaven!" She chirped. The girl managed to blink, though it was slow.

"Oh. So I am dead." She was unable to stop her eyes from closing again.

"You're not dead!" Marlene shook her head. "What's your name?"

"Mm..? Sky. It's Sky." And the girl passed out again. Tifa came bounding back into the room.

"Did she wake up?" A nod from both.

"She just passed out again." Tifa sighed and nodded to Vincent, a silent way of telling him to get out. The man shrugged one shoulder and exited the room, closing the door behind himself. At the busty woman's direction, Marlene pried Sky's shoes from her feet and helped Tifa get rid of the trench coat. From there, Marlene was asked to go back to bed. The little girl ran out of the room, leaving Tifa to finish changing the girl's clothes. At the sight of a few cuts still on her back and on her head, Tifa borrowed the gauze from Cloud's drawer and began to patch the girl up. It didn't take long, but the girl's face was almost completely covered in gauze as Tifa tried to keep her from bleeding more.

"Well… that's all I can do for now." She patted her wiped her hands together then turned. "See you in the morning!" She said cheerfully, as if Sky could hear, then flipped the lights off. The bar went quiet completely now, Marlene already asleep and Vincent resting in a guest room. So quiet that if Sky were to wake up, she'd think she'd gone def. There was no noise to give her comfort through the night, not even the sound of cars passing. That was not how she found it when she woke up.

"Tifa! Tifa!" Sky jerked her hands over her ears, eyes that had only just pried open slamming shut once more. "She's awake, Tifa!" The girl cried, running down the stairs.

_Ow… My ears…_ She opened her eyes again and tried to sit up. The effort was wasted when Tifa came in with Marlene and pushed her right back down.

"Relax! Don't sit up yet. How are you?"

"I feel like I just fell from the sky." She said dryly. Tifa looked at her curiously.

"Your name is Sky, right?" She began to nod, but the feeling was enough to make her want to vomit. Choking out a 'yes', Tifa looked relieved. "Do you feel up to taking a potion?" Sky cringed.

"Yeah… I have one in my duffel bag." She glanced around the room, and began to panic. "Where's my-!"

"It's downstairs, along with the rest of your things. We didn't want you to run off injured." She replied hastily. "And we needed to wash your clothes."

"My clothes…" Sky sat up, ignoring Tifa's attempts to get her to sit back down. She tossed the covers back and saw the different clothes. _Oh… my…_ She screamed- loudly. _Someone saw my scars!_

"Hey!" Tifa tried to calm her. "Don't worry- I changed your clothes." She had clearly misread Sky's panic.

"It's not that!" Sky tried to stand up, only to be forced to sit by Tifa. "Let me go!" She could hear footsteps as they rapidly approached the room. "I want to leave!" The door slammed open, more then just one person running into the room.

"Tifa?" It was a girl with short, boyish hair and very, very short shorts. She bounded over. "What's going on?"

"Yuffie! Please be careful- she's still-" Tifa was cut off as the girl known as Yuffie miss-stepped and plunged onto Sky.

"Shhhh-ugar honey iced tea!" Sky managed to catch herself as she was slammed back into the bed, having seen Marlene and Denzel hiding behind a large black-man's legs. They giggled.

"Sorry!" Yuffie jumped away. "Wow- what happened to you?"

"I'd like to know as well…" It was Vincent. Sky- rubbing the sore spot where Yuffie hit as she sat up- looked up and their eyes met. It was not a meeting of first sight love, but a meeting, almost like a battle. There was distrust in his eyes, and how they narrowed was even more of a hint that he wasn't sure what to make of her.

"You tell me," She raised her chin and kept looking at him. Sky was _not_ about to let the chance at a new life just because someone wanted to be a hard ass. "And we'll both know. Because the only thing I remember is falling."

"Girlie," The man with an unlit cigarette between his lips began, keeping the cancer-stick in his mouth with practice. "Where the hell did you fall from that you made a crater in the ground?"

"Language." Sky said, before she could check herself. "Children, dude." She glared at him. "And I don't know. I was serious when I said I only remember falling."

"I believe you Sky!" Marlene chirped and dashed onto the bed and sat by the teen. The albino smiled, black eyes going gentle. "Why are your eyes black?"

"To match my father's soul." She said seriously. That threw everyone in the room off.

"What do you mean?" She looked down to see a large red cat. When Sky's eyes went blank, he asked again.

"U-uh... talking... cat..." The animal huffed.

"I happen to be Red thirteen." His one good eye stared at her and she shifted.

"S-sorry... where I'm from, animals don't talk... But, what I mean," She hurried before he could become offended. "Is that my dad's an asshole..." She looked up and to the wall ahead of her, her hand reaching up to touch her face briefly in remembrance of the recent attack. "Sorry, kiddo." She brightened up and ruffled Marlene's hair. "Didn't mean to say that word in front of you."

"It's okay." The child grinned wide, and seeing how she seemed to be okay, Denzel went and sat on the bed with the two females. Denzel squeezed between the two in a protective way and looked up at Sky as the adults in the room looked at each other in unease. They did not know this girl, and the kids they loved and protected could, for all they knew, be in harms way.

"How old are you?" Denzel asked.

"Denzel! That's rude to ask a lady." Tifa admonished. "Besides, we should let her change before we overwhelm her. I'll bring your bag up, okay?" Tifa redirected her attention to the teenager, who nodded.

"Will you play with us later?" Marlene asked as she slid off the bed, turning to give Sky a wide-eyed look. Sky gave a huge grin as all but Tifa, Vincent and the kids left the room.

"Sure!" Sky's nose twitched though, then she covered her mouth as she yawned, tears of blood forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Tifa asked at the sight of the blood.

"Eh?" Sky wiped her eyes, mindless of the blood. "Fine, why?"

"Your eyes were bleeding." Sky was unbothered.

"Oh. That happens all the time." She gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry dearling." She patted Marlene's head. Tifa placed a hand on each of the children's backs to lead them out. Vincent remained, arms folded and looking at her sideways. "So," She leaned against the wall, looking at him with her hands in her lap. "You are?"

"Vincent Valentine." He said in his usual monotone voice.

"You already know my name." Her tone was indifferent. "So, can you tell me your issue with me?" They were silent, looking at each other.

"You appeared out of nowhere behind this bar. The impact woke everyone around."

"So because I wasn't silent about my arrival, you don't trust me?" She asked, tone softening. Vincent didn't know how to answer that, and thankfully he didn't have to. Tifa came up and offered Sky her duffel bag and the recently cleaned clothes.

"Here you go!" If she had noticed the tenseness of the room, she ignored it.

"Thank you." Sky smiled gently and set the things on the bed.

"Come on, Vincent. Let's let her change." Vincent immediately pushed off the door and left the room. Tifa, however, turned. "Don't mind Vincent. He's just very cautious."

"It's okay." Sky smiled at the older woman lightly.

"When you're changed, come downstairs and get something to eat. Maybe we can find a way to help you home?" But Sky was already shaking her head.

"I don't want to be a burden. Besides, I don't have a home." That, of course, caught Tifa's attention. "But thank you for the offer." She smiled.

"Come downstairs and we'll find a place for you to stay." Tifa left the room, ignoring Sky's protests.

"I don't want to be a burden!" She called as Tifa closed the door. Sighing, Sky looked down at herself. "What is going on?" Shaking her head, she almost vomited. "Potion!" She quickly ripped her bag open and pulled out one of the vials. Hi-potion? Was that what it was? Not caring, she uncorked it and drank quickly to ignore the bad taste. Making a face, she tried scraping her tongue against her teeth, though her head no longer pulsed. "Horrible taste…" She sighed and stood up, stripping the other woman's clothes off. She looked down at one long, jagged scar on her stomach and sighed.

Without even speaking to herself again, she quickly tugged the now-clean clothes on, but bundled the coat up and stuck it into the bag. "Better." She smiled and patted her shirt out, took the duffel bag into her hands and started downstairs.

"Sky!" Marlene met her at the stairs and took her hand, dragging her to a table. "Are you hungry?"

"Um…" Sky blinked; surprised. "Yeah, actually." The girl ran off to Tifa.

"Tifa! Is there any more food?" Tifa nodded and went to grab Sky something to eat. A moment later, a plate was set in front of her with a cup of milk. "What is this?" She asked, poking at the food.

"Since it's lunch time, chocobo and noodles." Sky stopped, looking up at them.

"What's a chocobo?" Apparently, that was not the right thing to ask, because several of them started to laugh.

"You're how old?" Yuffie asked between laughs.

"Seventeen." She said defensively.

"And you've never seen a chocobo? What have you gotten around on?"

"A car." She huffed. "Or a bike." They went quiet. The large black man walked up, arms folded.

"Cars are expensive. Bikes too." He thought that she was talking of motorcycles. "How'd ya get one?"

"My ex boyfriend gave me the bike." She sighed. "The car was my dads. Where I'm from, everyone has a car." Barrett snorted and turned away.

"Rich man's brat." Sky glared at him and stood up.

"For your information, we were not rich. Any money that didn't go to bills went to my father's drinking habits. I was lucky to _eat_ on a day to day basis! I had to steal money from his wallet to get food." Sky hissed. They looked surprised. "If you are going to be so rude, then I will leave." She stood up and reached for her duffel bag, but a pouting Marlene stopped her in her tracks.

"Sky… you promised to stay and play…" She looked sad, and it broke the teen's heart.

"But… I…"

"Forgive Barret. He talks without thinking." Tifa said, striding over and placing a hand on Sky's shoulder.

"The hell I talk wit'out thinkin'!" He snapped, and would have gone on raging if Sky hadn't glared darkly at him.

"Language!" Barret sneered, but watched his words.

"Ya say ya got a car- where is it?"

"When I ran away from my drunkard of a father," She began dryly. "That got left behind. So did my bike." Barret huffed again and sat down, his bulk taking up most of the table he was at.

"You did say you had no where to go." Tifa began. "We have a spare room if you would like it." Sky looked at her, biting her lip.

"Yeah… but I would like to work to keep it." She said firmly. "I don't want to be a freeloader." Tifa gave a warm smile at her words and reached her hand out.

"Welcome to the family." She said with a grin. "I'm Tifa Lockheart. The one you were talking to is Barret Wallace, and Marlene is his daughter." The girl smiled at Sky from her side. Sky patted the girl on the head absentmindedly. "You've met Yuffie Kisaragi- she fell on you." The woman laughed as Yuffie waved a greeting.

"There's Cid Highwind," She pointed at the man with the cigarette. "You know Red, Vincent and Denzel already." Sky nodded. "And Cloud Strife will be here in about…" She looked to her clock. "Ten minutes or so."

"Okay…" She set her bag down on the ground again and offered a small bow. "I'm Sky Black Bloodrose. It's nice to meet you." She said politely, then sat down again. It was quiet for a few moments, then it was broken by Yuffie's voice.

"Seriously? You've never heard of chocobos?" Sky laughed a little and shook her head.

"Never." She promised. Yuffie looked at her.

"Huh… Do you know what materia is?" Bemused, Sky shook her head. Yuffie looked at Tifa. "Maybe she hit her head harder then we thought."

"She made a crater in the ground, after all." Red offered. Sky pouted.

"It's not nice to talk about me like I'm not here." She offered. A few chuckles were spread as the door opened up and a scrawny black and white cat dove in.

"Surry 'm late!" The cat said, dragging itself onto Red's back, much to the irritation of the other cat. Sky stared. "'Oo's this?"

"I'm Sky…" She said slowly, feeling overwhelmed.

"Nice ta meet ya lass! I'm Cait Sith!" She nodded slowly and then just sat there, looking at her food. "W'as wrong with 'er?"

"I think I'm dreaming." She said finally. "I have to be. I was told that things would be different, but then I was knocked out. So this is probably some nasty, medicated dream." Everyone looked at each other.

"What are you talking about?" Red asked, walking to her side.

"Some woman told me things, tricked me into going with her then started poking me and prodding me with needles. This… green one burned badly." She rubbed the crook of her elbow where there was a small burn, among many needle marks. Once more, they looked at each other. Sky took a bite of the food, ignoring the looks they gave each other. "At the same time, I know I'm not dreaming. My head wouldn't hurt so bad if I was." She smiled lightly, then continued to eat. "Whatever chocobo is, it's not that bad."

"I'm glad to hear that." Tifa offered. "But why don't you go out and play with Marlene and Denzel for now?" Sky nodded and stood up, picking the duffel bag up to set it on the chair.

"Thank you for the food." She smiled cheerfully, then looked at the kids. "Do you guys have a ball? I know a few games we can play if you do."

"I'll get it!" Denzel ran upstairs as Marlene took Sky's hand.

"Come on!" The girls went outside and were followed three minutes later by Denzel. The people in the bar breathed a sigh of relief, then turned to each other.

"Think she was talkin' 'bout Shinra?" Cid asked, tapping his cigarette lightly.

"They stopped those testings, I thought." Yuffie piped. They looked at Cait Sith, who raised his hands.

"Not been doin' things like tha' in a while! They've been keepin' clean!" He swore. Barret snorted.

"Promise!"

"So if it's not Shinra- who could it be?" No one could even guess. Outside, Sky was teaching them about basket ball, using an old box as the net.

"You have to aim, Denzel!" She laughed and fetched the ball, tossing it back to him. Once more, he tried to make it into the box from ten feet away. He almost made it, but was a few inches off. "Marlene's turn." Sky chased the ball down and tossed it to the girl. She missed. Sky was grinning and ran the ball down. "Like this!" As she was about to throw the ball, she tensed up and the sound of a motorcycle reached her ears.

"It's Cloud!" Denzel cried and ran towards the approaching bike. Marlene followed him, but Sky just stood still. The man stopped in front of the bar, the grinning children in tow. The blonde took his goggles off his face and looked directly at her. Neither spoke, but both could feel something off about the other. Sky lowered the ball and gripped her pants in one hand. Finally, Cloud turned the bike off and dismounted. He walked over to her and looked down at her. She was only an inch and a half shorter, but she felt intimidated by him and stepped back. Her blood seemed to scream at her because of the sensation. It was one of familiarity, one she had when she was younger and her mother was alive. True family. But… how was that possible? She was the last of her family line. Then she realized what was so familure.

Cloud's eyes were the same as her mother's.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Any reviews will be highly appreciated and will get me to write faster. Next update will hold my list of reviewers! See you next time ^_~


End file.
